


Diamond Head

by ERamos9696



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/pseuds/ERamos9696
Summary: Yet another way our boys finally realize what everyone else knows.





	Diamond Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happy29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/gifts).



     Steve pulled up next to Danny’s Camaro. He always wondered why more people didn’t seek out this spot in Diamond Head. When he received the text from Danny that simply read, meet me at my spot, there was no need for further explanation.  
     Steve stood a few feet behind Danny and announced himself just in case Danny was so deep in thought he didn’t hear the truck. “Hey, Buddy.”  
     As Steve approached, Danny stood up from the cement rail that he had used as a faux bench. He acknowledged Steve’s presence with a quick glance over his shoulder and turned back to continue his ocean gazing.  
     Steve took an easy step over the short wall and stood shoulder to shoulder with his partner, taking a moment to take in the same view.  
     Danny finally broke the silence. “I can never get enough of this place.”  
     “I know.”  
     “There’s a peace that comes over you.”  
     “Hawaiians have a word for that-”  
     Before Steve could continue with a lesson in Hawaii 101, Danny continued, “I feel everything here and I’m not scared. I’m happy.”  
     “Good to know.” Steve felt some resolution from Danny’s words.  
     Steve held his place, and so did Danny for another couple of minutes.  
     Steve looked at his watch. “Are we still picking up the kids for dinner? You should call Rachel and tell her we’re probably going to be a little late.”  
     “About that,” Danny turned to face Steve, “I spoke to her earlier.”  
     Steve began to wonder if it was that conversation that made Danny retreat here. He felt that maybe their moment of Zen would be over and his partner would explain why the sudden drive an hour from home was called for.  
     “She’s having a bad day, so she asked if it was okay if she kept them tonight. She was going to order food and make it a family game night.”  
     “That’s nice that you said _yes_.” Steve relaxed knowing that it was not as he assumed.  
     “She wanted to know if the two of us could join them, but I told her to just enjoy their company.”  
     “That was nice of her.”  
     Danny looked down at the ground looking for a careful approach to what he was about to say. “She asked if the both of us could join them.”  
     Steve wasn’t sure what Danny was alluding to. After work they were together at Steve’s. If Danny had the kids, they were at Danny’s during the week and Steve’s for the weekend.  
     Danny smiled when he noticed Steve’s bewilderment. “Babe, you’re clueless, aren’t you?”  
     Steve wanted to answer, but Danny was right.  
     Danny put his hand on Steve’s shoulder. “I love you so much.”  
     Steve responded with a hug. He felt Danny wrap himself around him. Both men were hanging on, not wanting to let the other go. “I love you. I do.”  
     “Being here, with you, makes me happy,” Danny whispered into Steve’s ear.  
     That was twice that Danny admitted he was happy. Twice in the same day. Twice in the span of five minutes.  
     Steve held Danny back for a second to look him in the eye. He was going to make a snarky remark, but when he noticed Danny’s eyes beginning to water, he put his forehead on Danny’s, letting their noses touch, like he had been taught by Hawaiian elders; _honi_ , the Hawaiian kiss. It was a sign of love and honesty. Steve didn’t know why he was getting teary-eyed, but he knew it was happening. More tears were running down Danny’s face and Steve responded with a kiss to Danny’s cheek. It was a gut reaction and one he knew he couldn’t take back. All he could think was that it’ll make it all better.  
     Danny wiped away some of the tears, and then did the same to Steve’s. Steve let him. Danny used the same hand to pull Steve into a kiss.  
     It was natural.  
     It was the petals of a larger-than-life lotus flower; soft and welcoming.  
     It was about time.  
     When they pulled away for air, they realized they were holding hands. Both men turned away from each other only to look at the ocean view.  
     Steve squeezed Danny’s hand and said, “You make me happy. You. Gracie. Charlie. I want this.”  
     At first Steve thought he said too much because he felt Danny releasing his grip, but then he realized Danny was interlocking their fingers.  
     "Me too. I think, for a long time.”  
     “Danny, I know you’re scared.”  
     “No, I’m not.” Danny exhaled. “I’m telling you I’m happy.”  
     “Because losing you would kill me.”  
     “Well, I think if I wasn’t around you might be dead already.”  
     Both men chuckled at the comment; both knowing it was true.  
     “So, what now?”  
     Danny used his free hand to present one of Mother Nature’s most fabulous gifts to mankind. “We look out at this beautiful ocean, from the perfect spot and just take it in.”  
     That was good enough for Steve. He brought Danny’s hand that he was holding up to his lips and kissed it.  
     Danny didn’t want to let go, so he didn’t.

     The next morning, Steve would bring Danny coffee in bed before he went for his swim. The ocean would help Steve clear his head and after the night they had, there was a lot of conversations that needed to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read something I think has been a blast writing, check out "A Day in the Life," written by Happy29 and myself. They are texts the boys exchange on a daily basis. Happy29 is putting up new chapters constantly and it is worth the read.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of H5O.


End file.
